Botox
by Inner-me-is-chaos
Summary: Wenn ich vorstellen dürfte: Haruno Sakura, Schönheitchirurgin
1. Summary

**Botox**

**AU; Uchiha Itachi ist nun mittlerweile 20 Jahre alt und es steht immer noch keine Heirat in Sicht. Es scheint, als ob nun sein jüngerer Bruder dank seiner Verlobten Karin die Firma seines Vaters übernehmen würde.  
Eine Ehefrau muss her, doch trotz des eigentlich guten Aussehens des jungen Mannes scheint es nicht recht klappen zu wollen. Mikoto gibt die Schuld den Falten unter Itachis Augen, die ihn ihrer Meinung nach mindestens zehn Jahre älter aussehen lassen.  
- Da muss etwas getan werden! -  
Gut, dass sie durch ihre Raumausstatterin Ino Yamanaka an die Adresse einer guten Ärztin rangekommen ist.  
Wenn ich vorstellen dürfte:  
Haruno Sakura, Schönheitschirurgin**


	2. Botox

**Botox**

Uchiha Itachi seufzte. Es kam nicht oft vor, doch in Situationen wie dieser war es schwer, seine Wehmut zu unterdrücken. Immerhin konnte er es immer noch nicht ganz fassen, dass er wirklich hier war.

Träge hob der Schwarzhaarige seinen Kopf an, den er zuvor an die Wand in seinem Rücken gelehnt hatte und sah sich um. Der Raum in dem er sich befand war in warmen Farben gestaltet und in zwei der vier Zimmerecken standen Pflanzen zur Zierde. Man könnte meinen man wäre in der Empfangshalle des Hause Uchiha gelandet, da der Stil dem selbigen in seinem eigenen Haus sehr glich. Es war schnell erkennbar gewesen, dass die Besitzerin der Praxis, in der er sich momentan befand, dieselbe Raumausstatterin engagiert hatte, wie seine Mutter:

Ino Yamanaka

Indirekt war es also dieser Blonden zuzuschreiben, dass er in diese Räumlichkeiten gezwungen worden war. Den Großteil der Schuld trug jedoch immer noch seine Mutter, denn immerhin war es ihre Idee und ihre Drohung gewesen, die ihn nun auf seinem Sitzplatz hielten und ihn daran hinderten einfach die Tür dieses Wartezimmers zu öffnen und in die Freiheit zu spazieren.

‚Schönheitschirurgie', war auf einem Flyer zu lesen, welcher wahrscheinlich mit Absicht als Blickfang in der Mitte des kleinen Tisches platziert worden war. Itachi schnaufte, als er sich das Bild der blonden, großbrüstigen Praxisleiterin ansah, die eigentlich bereits schon über 55 Jahre alt war.

_°Sie lässt wohl des Öfteren etwas aus ihrer Praxis mitgehen.°_, dachte der Uchiha bei ihrem faltenlosen Gesicht und seine linke Hand fuhr unbewusst zu seinem Gesicht und fuhr einer der Linien nach, wegen welchen er hier war.

Es war doch wirklich eine Schnapsidee, da ihn seine Falten nicht einmal störten. Immerhin lebte er schon seit Grundschulzeiten mit ihnen.

„Uchiha Itachi.", erklang plötzlich die Stimme der Sprechstundenhilfe aus dem Türrahmen, als die Frau das Wartezimmer betrat. Der Schwarzhaarige nickte ihr kurz zu, bevor er nach ihrem Namensschild suchte und es schließlich an ihrer rechten Brust fand. „Ja, Shizune-san?", fragte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme, obwohl ihm innerlich nun wirklich etwas bange wurde; er hatte nämlich absolut keine Ahnung, was ihn nun erwarten würde.

„Es scheint, als hätten wir ein Problem. Tsunade-sama ist bis jetzt immer noch nicht aufgetaucht.", gab die Schwarzhaarige mit leicht bedrücktem Gesicht zu, bevor sie zur Seite blickte und nuschelte. „Ich habe ihr noch gesagt, sie soll nicht noch mit Jiraya einen trinken gehen, aber nein, auf die Sekretärin und langjährige Freundin braucht man nicht zu hören."

Wahrscheinlich waren die letzten Informationen nicht für den Uchiha gedacht gewesen und Itachi zog unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue nach oben. Nun war er schon einmal hier und dann kam seine Ärztin nicht… Ein Wink des Schicksals wie es ihm schien.

Naja, nun wusste der Schwarzhaarige wenigstens, woher die Praxisleiterin ihr breites Grinsen hatte, mit welchem sie auf dem Flyer abgebildet war.

Der Schwarzhaarige kannte den Autoren und ‚Freund' von Tsunade zwar nicht persönlich, jedoch hatte er ein Bild des Weißhaarigen in der neuen Lieblingslektüre seines kleinen Bruders gesehen. Das Icha Icha Paradies hatte er anscheinend von seinem Sensei empfohlen bekommen… - Seine Eltern sollten wirklich mal darauf achten, auf was für eine Universität sie ihren Jüngsten schickten.

Shizune räusperte sich kurz und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit des Uchihas wieder auf sich. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie bei uns Kompetenz verlangen, aber wenn sie schon so lange gewartet haben kann ich ihnen unsere Assistentin empfehlen. Haruno Sakura. Sie ist zwar ein, zwei Jahre jünger als sie, aber dafür sehr schlau und hat ihre Ausbildung bereits vor kurzem Abgeschlossen."

Nun wanderte auch Itachis andere Augenbraue nach oben. In der Schönheitschirurgie mit 24? Da würde er wohl entweder viel oder gar nichts erwarten können. Normalerweise ging er ein solches Risiko nicht ein, allerdings wartete seine Mutter daheim auf ein Ergebnis… und sie hatte immer noch diese Fotos - gegen welche im Übrigen noch nicht einmal das Schicksal etwas tun konnte.

„In Ordnung.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und strich sich einen Fussel von seiner schwarzen Anzugshose bevor er aufstand. Shizune hielt ihm die Tür in den Gang auf. „Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." Ein Nicken seitens Itachi als Antwort und die beiden traten in den Flur hinaus.

Es wunderte den Uchiha nicht, dass der Rest der Räumlichkeiten auf dieselbe Art und Weise gestaltet war, wie das Zimmer in dem er bis eben noch einige Minuten seines Lebens verschwendet hatte.

Wenn er ehrlich war konnte er die Farben Rot, Orange, Gelb und - Himmel noch mal - Rosa nicht mehr sehen.

Zum Glück war er zusammen mit allen Schlüsseln die in das Schlüsselloch seiner Zimmertür passten auf einer Geschäftsreise unterwegs gewesen, als Frau Yamanaka seinen Raum ‚umgestalten' wollte.

Diese Frau war entweder mutig oder dumm, vielleicht aber auch beides, da sie selbst dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters einen neuen Anstrich verpasst hatte. Es hatte seine Mutter einige Tage Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet, bis Fugaku endlich damit aufgehört hatte zu versuchen alles wieder so zu gestalten wie früher.

Für Itachi war nur eines klar, als er an einem weiteren warm gestalteten Ornament auf dem Weg zu Sakura Haruno vorbei ging:

Bis Ino das nächste mal ins Hause Uchiha kam würde er ausgezogen sein.

…zu Schade nur, dass dies nach Familien Tradition erst nach einer Verlobung möglich war - Sein Bruder hatte es nur zu gut mit seiner Karin, mit welcher er nun in einer belebten Studenten WG wohnte. Dies war zwar eigentlich nicht geeignet für einen Clan Erben wie ihn, allerdings schienen seine Eltern das ganze etwas locker zu nehmen, sobald die dringendste Bedingung erfüllt war.

Itachi fing sich bereits an zu wundern, wie viel Geld die Geschäftsleiterin mit ihrer Praxis machte, da sie sich so große Räumlichkeiten im fünfzehnten Stock des begehrtesten Wolkenkratzers in der ganzen Stadt leisten konnte. Es hatte wirklich einige Zeit gedauert, bis Shizune ihn zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Haruno Sakura' gebracht hatte und anklopfte.

Innerlich freute sich der Schwarzhaarige schon auf das strahlende weiß eines Behandlungszimmers, als dann jedoch ein weibliches „Herein.", aus dem Raum drang und ihm die Tür von der Sekretärin geöffnet wurde sah er wieder eine dieser ekelhaft warmen Farben… allerdings schien es, als könne und würde er diese nicht ganz so ‚grässlich' finden, wie die bisherigen des heutigen Tages.

„Ah, sie müssen Uchiha-San sein.", meinte die rosahaarige Frau in dem weißen Kittel, die den Schwarzhaarigen in dem Raum den er nun betrat erwartete. Sie stand mit einer schnellen Bewegung von ihrem Stuhl auf und tat einige Schritte auf ihn zu, um ihm ihre Hand zur Begrüßung hinzuhalten. „Shizune hat mir bereits von ihnen erzählt, ich bin Haruno Sakura. Aushilfe von Tsunade-sama. Setzen sie sich doch."

Mit einem leichten Nicken und einem Handschütteln folgte der Uchiha ihrer Anweisung und machte es sich sitzend auf dem Behandlungsstuhl bequem, den sie ihm durch eine Handbewegung zeigte. Es war einer derer, wie er in jeglichen Zahnarztpraxen von kleinen Kinder gefürchtet wurde, jedoch unterschieden sich die Werkzeuge die auf einem kleinen Tisch daneben lagen ziemlich von denen der Dentisten. „Möchten sie vielleicht etwas trinken?", fragte die Ärztin und setzte sich auf den Rollstuhl den sie zuvor benutzt hatte um auf ihn zu zurollen.

Eigentlich eine ziemlich ungewöhnliche erste Frage in einem Gespräch über ein Schönheitschirurgie, allerdings nahm der Uchiha das Angebot nur zu gerne an.

„Einen Kaffee… -schwarz."

Den würde er wohl brauchen, wenn er die nächsten Minuten überleben wollte.

„Für mich dann eine Limonade, könnten sie uns den Gefallen tun?", fragte die Ärztin an die Sprechstundenhilfe gewandt, welche mit einem kurzen Nicken verschwand.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, kam die Haruno noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter auf ihn zu, bevor sie ihn ansprach. „Also, wenn ich sie fragen dürfte: Weshalb haben sie unsere Hilfe aufgesucht?", fragte die Frau und schlug ihre Beine übereinander um danach ein Klappbrett für Notizen auf ihren Oberschenkeln nieder zu legen. Der Uchiha sah kurz auf den momentan noch leeren Block, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann jedoch direkt auf ihre Augen.

Ein saftiges grün, umschlungen von grellem Pink… und außen herum nur weiß.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich von der durch die Farbe entstehende Leere eingeengt.

Seine Augen taten weh und färbten sich kurz rötlich um den satten Kontrast der Farben ertragen zu können.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich nach einer Frau suche."

Die Chirurgin blinzelte zwei, drei Mal; dann verzog sich ihre Miene zu einem verzerrten Lächeln, bevor sie anfing lauthals aufzulachen.

„Entschuldigen sie, Uchiha-san, jedoch ist das hier eine Praxis für Schönheitschirurgien und keine Partnervermittlung.", meinte die junge Dame mit einem herzerwärmendem Lächeln und in dem Uchiha zog sich etwas zusammen. War es sein Trommelfell, das sich durch die plötzliche Lautstärke bedroht gefühlt hatte? Waren es die Nerven seiner Augen, die so langsam begannen, sich an die Farbkombination zu gewöhnen, oder etwas anderes?

Er war sich nicht ganz klar.

„Die Falten, Haruno-san.", bemerkte er trocken und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte. Es war schon so einige Zeit her seitdem es jemanden gab, der in seiner Gesellschaft durch ihn zum Lachen gebracht worden war. Dabei hatte er noch nicht mal versucht einen Witz zu erzählen (in seiner Jugendzeit war er daran sehr oft gescheitert, bis er es aufgegeben hatte) - allerdings schien die ihm Gegenübersitzende das vollkommen anders zu sehen, da sie ein weiteres Mal auflachte.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht ihr Problem Uchiha-san.", gestand die Rosahaarige, weiterhin lächelnd. „Diese zwei ‚Falten', wie sie es nennen, sind in meinem Fachjargon eine seltene Form der ‚Krähenfüße' und keinesfalls ein Grund die Lösung des Problems bei der Schönheitschirurgie zu suchen. Falls es überhaupt ein Problem geben sollte."

Uchiha Itachi war erstaunt. Er hatte zwar nicht sehr viel von einer solch jungen Frau erwatet, allerdings wunderte ihn es nun doch, dass sie vollkommen blind zu sein schien. Das **Problem** das durch seine Falten entstand sollte jeder Person, die ihn sah vollkommen klar sein…

Und falls nicht, sollte er sich wohl dazu erbarmen sie von ihrer Torheit zu befreien?

Sie zog langsam ihre Augenbraue über seine Stille empor und der Schwarzhaarige beantwortete seine innere frage mit: Ja.

„Falls sie es sich nicht vorstellen können, Haruno-san, hat meine Familie ein ziemliches Problem mit diesen Krähenfüßen." Ihre zweite Augenbraue folgte der ersten, als wollte sie ihn allein durch ihre Bewegung dazu bringen sie weiter aufzuklären. Unter der Hoffnung, dass sie zumindest mit der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht wohl vertraut war fuhr er fort. „Mein Problem besteht darin, dass mir die Übernahme der Familie meines Vaters bevor steht, allerdings unter der Bedingung, dass ich verlobt bin." Der Blick der Fachärztin fixierte sich auf seiner Brust und sie schien mit den Gedanken vollkommen woanders zu sein, allerdings zeigte ihm ein Nicken ihrerseits, dass sie ihm aufmerksam zuhörte.

„Zurzeit liegt es nun daran, dass ich mir eine passende Frau aussuche, welche auch mich aussucht… und dazu ist es bisher noch nicht gekommen; aufgrund der Falten."

Ein Moment Stille.

Sakuras Augen wanderten aufwärts und kollidierten mit den seinigen.

Einige Sekunden lang wurde ein Blickkontakt aufrechterhalten welcher dermaßen intensiv war, dass der Uchiha nicht bemerkte wie der Körper um die Haruno herum langsam anfing zu zittern.

Bis sie schließlich ganz bebte und einem gewaltigen Lachanfall erlag.

Der Kontakt ihrer Augen wurde unterbrochen, da die Frau ihre Augen schloss und sich die zarten Hände an den Bauch hielt.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran belustigend sein soll.", meinte der Uchiha trocken und verzog leicht seinen Mundwinkel.

Wieder diese Freude über sein Leid… Das hatte bisher kaum jemand getan, gar gewagt. Doch diese Haruno Sakura schien nicht im Geringsten von seiner Ausstrahlung oder dem teuren Anzug beeindruckt zu sein.

_Seltsam._

„He... hehe."

Langsam beruhigte sich die Frau und wischte sich mit der Rückseite einer Hand eine Lachträne von der Wange.

„Sie haben eben nicht wirklich behauptet, dass sie keine Verlobte haben, da sich keine Frau aufgrund ihrer Falten in sie vergucken möchte?"

Ein Nicken.

„Genau das habe ich gesagt."

Todesernst.

Wieder ein Lachen seitens der Haruno.

„Entschuldigen sie Uchiha-san, aber ich bezweifle, dass ihr Dasein als Single an ihren Falten liegt.", meinte Sakura kurz und knapp und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, um wenigstens etwas ihrer Würde als Ärztin zu bewahren. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich durch ihr Lachen vollkommen vor ihrem Kunden bloßstellte, allerdings konnte er das doch wohl nicht wirklich glauben.

Wo blieb eigentlich Shizune mit dem Kaffee? Die Maschine konnte doch wohl nicht schon wieder kaputt sein…

„Woran sollte es sonst liegen?", fragte der Erbe nun und er verengte seine Augen fast unmerkbar.

Anscheinend glaube er es doch.

Sakura wollte innerlich die Augen verdrehen, unterließ es jedoch lieber und erbarmte sich ihrerseits dem unerfahrenen Herren in Sachen Liebe einen Tipp zu geben, obwohl das bei weitem nicht in ihrem Arbeitsvertrag stand.

„Wenn ich sie etwas persönliches Fragen dürfte: Wo haben sie denn nach einer ‚Frau für`s Leben' gesucht?"

Auf diese Frage wusste der Uchiha nur einen Ein Wort Satz als Antwort: „Alltag."

Sakura schmunzelte leicht. „Sie haben wirklich geglaubt, sie könnten ihrer großen Liebe einfach mal so an einer Ampel begegnen? Es tut mir Leid Uchiha-san, aber das klappt nicht so wirklich. Wenn ich ihnen meine persönlichen Erfahrungen kundgeben darf… Man kann Leute, die immer nur unterwegs sind und arbeiten nicht so einfach sehen, wieder erkennen und kennen lernen. Ich kenne viel arbeitende Menschen wie sie -lassen sie mich bitte ausreden- und ich weiß, dass es für sie nur selten wichtigeres gibt, als zum nächsten Geschäftstermin zu kommen."

Leicht verbittert fing Itachi an zu schmunzeln. Er hatte sie versucht zu unterbrechen - immerhin war seine Arbeit wichtig! Er konnte ja nicht einfach so ohne jegliche Vorbereitung erwarten die Firma seines Vaters ohne Übung zu übernehmen und problemlos davon zu kommen - allerdings bemerkte der Mann mit jedem Satz, den die Frau sprach, dass sie Recht hatte.

An einer Ampel hat sich wahrscheinlich noch kein Liebespaar kennen gelernt, solange nicht eine der zwei Personen angefahren wurde und danach Adressen und andere Daten ausgewechselt wurde.

Und er konnte ja wohl schlecht durch Konoha fahren und mir nichts dir nichts irgendwelche Frauen anfahren, bis die richtige dabei war.

Und ohne Halt und dem Herunterkurbeln der verspiegelten Scheiben konnte man ihn auch schlecht in seinem Wagen erkennen…

„Nehmen sie sich lieber etwas Zeit und suchen sie Orte auf, an denen sich Frauen in ihrem Alter aufhalten, sich treffen, etwas unternehmen. Vielleicht werden sie dort fündig, denn es gibt bestimmt so die ein oder andere, die sie mehr noch als attraktiv finden werden." Eine kurze Musterung ihrerseits. „Ich persönlich würde sie zum Beispiel nicht von der Bettkante stupsen."

…

Es dauerte nur kurz, bis Sakura bemerkte, was ihr da rausgerutscht war. DAS war wohl doch etwas zu privat - man verfluche ihre Leichtfüßigkeit mit ihren Patienten- allerdings schien der Clanerbe vor ihr ihren Ausrutscher nicht bemerkt zu haben, da sein Blick gedankenverloren auf den Boden gerichtet war und er nicht auf ihren letzten Satz antwortete.

Langsam drehte sich die Rosahaarige auf ihrem Stuhl um und fuhr an ihren weißen Schreibtisch heran, um dem jungen Herren etwas Platz zu lassen damit seine Gedanken frei kreisen konnten. Ihr waren die Probleme der schwer Arbeitenden, reich Verdienenden nur zu gut bekannt - immerhin wurde ihre Praxis nur von solchen Menschen aufgesucht, da der Rest sich eine OP einfach nicht leisten konnte.

„Ich würde ihnen einfach empfehlen mal unter die Menschen zu gehen. Das mit der Schönheitschirurgie ist in meinen Augen bei ihnen vollkommener Schwachsinn und obwohl meine Chefin ihnen wohl des Geldes wegen nur zu gerne zu einer OP geraten hätte, ich kann das nicht tun. Ihre Falten machen sie einzigartig, und das wollen wir ihnen doch nicht nehmen, oder?"

Ein leises Schnauben ertönte hinter ihr und wieder zierte ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht.

„Wenn sie mögen, schreibe ich ihnen sogar ein Rezept dafür, das können sie ihrer Familie vorlegen."

Beinahe schon eine Schnapsidee dies zu tun, aber wer weiß, mit wem er es daheim zu tun hatte. Also nahm die Rosahaarige ein Rezeptpapier und einen Stift zur Hand und fing an die Felder auszufüllen, während sie hinter sich leises rascheln hören konnte das durch das Aufstehen ihres Patienten entstand.

„Und wo kann ich ‚Frauen in meinem Alter' auffinden?", fragte Itachi und Sakura sah ihn kurz etwas überrascht über ihre Schulter hinweg an, als er sie von hinten anzitierte.

„Ich schreibe es ihnen mit auf das Rezept.", meinte die junge Frau hastig lächelnd und kritzelte kurz ein paar neue Buchstaben hinzu, bevor sie sich ebenfalls erhob und dem Schwarzhaarigen sein Papier in die Hand drückte.

**Empfänger****: Uchiha Itachi**

**Medikament****: Unter die Menschen gehen. Ein Besuch in der Disko, dem gefragtesten Café der Stadt oder dem Park sind zu empfehlen. Mindestens drei mal die Woche einnehmen.**

**Ärztin****: Haruno Sakura**

Schnell hatte der Schwarzhaarige das Blatt überflogen und sein Blick erhob sich wieder, nur um mit der pinken Farbe ihrer Haare zu kollidieren, bald gefolgt von ihren Augen, als sie sich vor der Tür stehend zu ihm umdrehte. Es hatte sich ein kleiner, aber entscheidender Entschluss in ihm gefasst, sodass er langsamen Schrittes zu ihr kam, aber noch einmal vor offener Tür und seiner Ärztin stehen blieb.

Er drehte sich zu ihr -seine Augen hatten mittlerweile kein Problem mehr, mit der grellen Farbe ihrer Haare, obwohl sie diese nun doch ziemlich mit dem Orange des Flurs biss- und sprach sie ein weiteres Mal nach einem kurzen Blick auf sein Rezept an.

„Jetzt habe ich nur noch eine Frage.", meinte Itachi leise und sah sie langsam unter seinem Pony heraus an.

„Ja?", fragte Sakura neugierig und legte ihren Kopf leicht schief, auf die kommende Antwort unvorbereitet.

„Kann ich mein Rezept bei ihnen einlösen?"

Tick, tack.

Wieder eine kurze Stille in der Sakuras Augen immer größer wurden.

„Bei…. Bei m-mir?!", stammelte die junge Frau und deutete ungläubig mit einem Finger auf sich selbst. „Wie… Wie meinen sie das Uchiha-san?"

„Bitte, nennen sie mich Itachi.", meinte der Angesprochene nun kurz und die Haruno musste kurz schlucken. Sie ahnte worauf das hinausführte …

„Ich wollte fragen, ob sie mich nicht begleiten und etwas… einführen können, in diese mir ‚unbekannte' Welt. Wie sie es gesagt haben komme ich nicht sehr oft dazu etwas außer meiner Arbeit für wichtiger zu halten. Und ich bin mir sicher, sie könnten mir auf jeden Fall das ‚gefragteste Café der Stadt' zeigen… Immerhin werde ich dieses Rezept sonst nirgendwo einlösen können, und ich würde nicht wollen, dass sie sich die ganze Mühe mit mir umsonst gemacht haben."

Wieder schluckte Sakura und sah mit leicht geneigtem Kopf zur Seite. Ob sie das Angebot annehmen würde? Da bestand für sie selbst keine Frage… aber was würde ihre Chefin sagen, wenn das rauskam?

„Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Freund?", fragte der Business Mann leise und kam ihr einen Schritt näher - nicht dass sie nicht bereits zuvor schon zwischen den Türrahmen ihres Büros weit auseinander gestanden hätten.

„Ähm… nein. Zurzeit… zurzeit bin ich eigentlich selbst auf der Suche.", gab die Rosahaarige leicht beschämt zu sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen auf. Und als sie ihm ein weiteres Mal in die Augen blickte schoss ihre innere Stimme alle möglich bestehenden Regeln zwischen Patient und Ärztin in den Wind.

Dieses mögliche Date wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen,… selbst wenn sie ihn erst seit einigen Minuten kannte.

„Dann heute Abend um acht.", meinte der Mann vor ihr plötzlich und bevor die Haruno zu- oder absagen konnte hatte er sich schnell nach vorne gebeugt und ihr einen seichten Kuss auf den Mundwinkel gegeben.

Damit war sie für's erste ruhig gestellt, als er ihr seine Hand ans Kinn legte und sie tief ansah. „Ich hole sie hier an der Praxis ab. Ich hoffe sie vergessen es nicht."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und Sakura folgte ihm bis zur Garderobe, an der er sich durch ein leichtes Lächeln samt Kopfnicken von ihr verabschiedete.

Wenn er bisher nur wenige Frauen kennen gelernt hatte musste er eindeutig ein Naturtalent sein, entschloss die Rosahaarige und schluckte ein weiteres Mal, als die Tür hinter dem Mann ins Schloss fiel und ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Zettel in ihrer Hand fiel, den er ihr bei ihrer kurzen Berührung zugesteckt hatte.

Seine Handynummer…

„Oh, ist er schon fertig mit der Beratung?", fragte nun Shizune die mit ziemlicher Verspätung aus der kleinen Küche er Praxis trat, den Kaffee und die Limo auf einem Tablett vor ihrer Brust.

Doch auf die Frage antwortete Sakura gar nicht erst. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf dem Zettel fixiert und ihre Finger wanderten zu ihren Lippen.

_Vielleicht sollten wir Liebesberatung mit in unser Angebot aufnehmen._


End file.
